


a problem for another day

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i also lowkey hate this but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman had always been scared to meet his soulmate, thinking they would hate him, or he would hate them. On a totally unrelated note, his brother’s best friend went to the same collage as him, and he didn’t listen to music. Much like Roman’s soulmate. Maybe those two things were related after all.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	a problem for another day

**Author's Note:**

> written for soulmate september Day 16 - When your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well.

Roman’s opinion on soulmates had changed so much over the years, ranging from “you must date your soulmate or you will suffer greatly” to “soulmates are the worst thing to exist since ever.”

He had grown up on stories of people meeting their soulmates and falling in love with a happily ever after, but ever since his friend Patton’s soulmate had broken his heart, his view had become a bit more...jaded.

He didn’t tend to think about soulmates much, but soulmates had come up in one of his classes and his professor had talked about soulmates the rest of class, leaving a bad feeling in his chest for the rest of the day.

So here he was, sitting at a table on his college campus and blasting music through his headphones to drown out the feelings in his heart. 

His brother had spammed him with messages earlier in the day bout how his online friend since middle school apparently went to their college, but he had been in class at the time and hadn’t been able to give him his full attention. He would definitely have to meet him later, on a day he didn’t have classes. 

Glancing up from his phone, Roman was surprised to find someone walking in his direction. They wore a black blazer over a gray turtleneck tucked into high waisted pants, and they seemed to be heading straight towards him. When their eyes met, they didn’t look away, instead coming to a stop right in front of him. Roman’s heart leaped into his throat as he pulled his headphones down around his neck, mind already coming up with all the possible bad reasons this person was talking to him.

“Hello,” they greeted in a smooth and silky voice that reminded Roman of the fact that he was very gay. “I’m Janus, Remus’ friend. He thought I should introduce myself.”

Roman blinked in surprise.  _ Janus?  _ This was Remus’ friend? Pf all the things he had expected for today, being suddenly approached by  _ Janus  _ of all people was certainly not one of them, especially not on the first day he and his brother met up in real life.

“Oh! You are?” Roman asked before his brain had time to process the fact that Remus’ friend had actively searched  _ him _ out instead of talking to his brother.

Janus nodded. “Indeed I am,” he confirmed. “Remus showed me a picture of you and insisted I go and find you immediately.” 

“He didn’t want to come with?” Roman asked, brows furrowed in disbelief. “From the way he talked about you, I didn’t think he’d ever let you go!” Roman let out a small laugh.

Janus’ lips twitched as he shrugged. “He had classes.”

Roman blinked. “No he doesn’t?”

“He doesn’t?”

“No?” Roman said, feeling more and more confused by the second.

“That’s totally not suspicious at all,” Janus said, crossing his arms. Roman snorted.

“Well, hey! Nice to meet you!” Roman said. So much for first impressions. Though if this was a friend of his brothers, then first impressions probably didn’t matter to him. 

“Nice to meet you too. You’re nicer than I thought you were.”

Roman let out a short laugh as his heart panged with disappointment. “I guess he didn’t tell you all good things?”

“Not really,” Janus admitted, looking sheepish. 

“I’m not surprised, honestly.” Roman startled as he realized his music was still playing from his headset. He cursed quietly, fumbling to hit pause.

“Sorry,” he said, “Forgot to turn it off.” He gave a nervous laugh, hating how jittery he felt. Had his brother been there, they would have been bickering, which would have calmed him, but here he was left in the dark.

When Roman looked up, Janus had stiffened, staring at Roman with his mouth hanging open. Roman frowned in confusion.

“What!” Roman asked nervously. Why was he just  _ staring  _ at him? It had been ten seconds since he had spoken and Janus was still staring at him like he’d sprouted another head, and Roman was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“You-” Janus paused, mouth finally closing with a click.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Roman asked. His heartbeat was starting to rise the longer Janus stared at him.

“You’re music,” Janus said quickly. “Can you- could you play your music again?”

Roman blinked at him. “What?” he said. “Why? What- what?”

“Please just- trust me on this,” Janus insisted, still looking shaken.

“I literally just met you, why would I-” Roman squinted at him. He did look genuine, and it wasn’t harmful…plus, he was his brothers friend, which had to count for  _ something... _

Roman heaved a sigh. “Fine,” he drawled dramatically, pressing play. “Happy?” he asked, looking up at Janus. He still had no idea why he had gone from holding a normal conversation to freaking out, but if he wanted the music on, it wasn’t too unreasonable a request.

There was a silence in the air, nothing but the harmony of the song he was listening to-

Wait.

His song didn’t have a harmony in it.

Janus suddenly grinned, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“Well, Roman,” he began, “I do believe that we are soulmates.”

Roman’s heart rate skyrocketed as he gaped at Janus.

“Wh- what?” he stuttered. Janus didn’t respond, finally sitting down in the chair next to him and pressing pause, placing Roman’s phone on the table before it could slip out of his grip.

“We’re soulmates,” Janus repeated. Roman felt his face grow hot, a grin slowly pulling at his lips. 

“We are?” he asked, hating how small he sounded.

“I believe so, yes,” Janus said. Roman quickly put his headphones back on, pressing play once more and turning the volume to max.

“Sing?” he asked shakily. Immediately after, a voice begun to sing in his head, different from the singer of the song and exactly like his soulmates voice.

_ She’s in love with the concept… _

Roman ripped his headphones off.

“Holy shit!’ he exclaimed.

Janus laughed at him, and Roman tried to pout, but failed due to how hard he was smiling.. “Holy shit indeed. Coffee?”

“Absolutely! Roman agreed, heart swelling with happiness. 

“I can’t wait to tell Remus about this,” Janus said as Roman packed up his things.

Oh. Right.

“Don’t remind me.”

That was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to link it, but i have a tumblr now! its eonofthestars, say hi if u wanna


End file.
